Intruder
by XeringSnake
Summary: Que pasa cuando un pequeño de ojos cajes y cabello plateado entra a una abitacion que se supone debia estar cerrara en el momento equibocado KakashiXAnkoxZo


**Kakashi POV.**

Hay estaba yo, enfrente de mi hijo de 3 años de edad, quien sostenía su manta inseparable, y un muñecho de felpa un poco mas grande que el, mientras yo me mantenía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa haciéndole el amor con fuerza mientras ella rodeaba mi cintura con una de sus piernas, no me di cuenta de nuestro pequeño publico invitado hasta que mi querida peli purpura trato de detenerme al observaba con asombro al pequeño en el pórtico,

**ZO sal de la habitación** ; le grito ella al pobre pequeño quien no tenia culpa de estar en el momento erróneo en la hora errónea. Cubriendo nuestros cuerpos en una manta

**d..demo.. oka..kasama** ; decía el pequeño entre sollozos

**shhhhh no no nono** ; me tiro a un lado de un solo empujón cubriéndose ella con una de mis camisetas y yendo hacia donde el pequeño quien había empezado a llorar.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y yo quede allí solo … solitario sin un alma, sin mi esposa en mi cama, al punto del orgasmo el cual fue prematuramente detenido por un pequeño intruso al que llamo Hijo eche una mirada hacia mi entre pierna y solo suspire.

**Lo siento amigo…** ; le dije, bueno después de todo también tiene sentimientos es parte de mi, tome no más que el pantalón de mi pijama con dirección hacia donde supongo mi esposa llevo al niño /la cocina/

**Shhh esta bien mi amor, no pasa nada;** la observe desde el pórtico como sostenía a nuestro pequeño peli plateado quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina sosteniendo a su madre con fuerza. Me acerque a ambos, pero fue detenido con una asesina mirada departe de mi amante, digo esposa.

**Que hice ahora?;** le pregunte

**No pusiste el seguro **; respondió

**Tu le gritaste no yo … a ver Zo, no llores mami no quiso gritarte**; el niño se aferro mas a Anko, lo que usualmente me desconcertaba ya que para ser sinceros, ella puede ser aterradora en cuestión de criar a un niño, pero en ocasiones puede ser muy dulce, y al parecer en este momento, ella era la dulce y yo el aterrador, ya que el pequeño no quiso ni verme. Eso me confundía

/ella Suspiro/ l**o siento Kakashi pero no esta noche**

**Que … Anko… **

**Lo lamento amor** ; tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo que parecía ser un baso de leche chocolatada con rumbo al cuarto del pequeño Zo.

**Anko pov.**

_Ok Anko, cálmate no es algo que no puedas controlar, tu hijo de 3 años acaba de ser testigo de uno de los mas salvajes actos de sexos que jamás hayas tenido en tu vida… que demonios aun no estoy lista para estar dando explicaciones de cómo se hacen los bebes a un BEBE precisamente. Esto esta de mal en peor, donde demonios se mete el bakka de Kakashi cuando lo necesito. _

**Okasan … no me dejes sodito** ; me dijo el pequeño con lagrimas aúnen sus ojitos, esos ojos café que fue lo único que saco de mi, me mataban y mas cuando estaban todo llenos de lagrimas

**Shh shhh no llores mi amor por favor, déjame pongo algo y vuelto contigo, mientras envió a tu papi asi el te cuida un ratito quieres?**; el solo negro con la cabeza, al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar con su padre en ese momento.

**No, no, no, no, no, no, papi mado snif snif** ; decía entre quejidos y sollozos

_Papi malo? Ok algo malo está pasando aquí, porque el decía que su padre era malo cuando no se despegaba de él, bueno en ocasiones, y definitivamente esta era una de esas ocasiones de "yo grito, Kakashi consuela" ¿porque no quería ir con el?_

**¿A ver mi amor por que dices que tu papi es malo**?; le pregunte confundida

**Podque cando yo voy a tu carto **

**Fui a tu cuarto zo ;** le corregí como "buena" madre

Fui a tu carto , tu tavas gitando y llodando, y papi tava on tigo omo si e fuda a itar uma perna T.T omo la elicula de zombies que imos papi y yo

_cuando fui a tu cuarto, estabas llorando y papi estaba contigo como su te fuera a quitar la pierna como en la película de zombis que papi y yo vimos, ok todas la ideas en mi cabeza ya, como demonios Hatake deja que mi bebe vea películas de zombi que acaso se esta volviendo loco, o retardado mental?... oh espera que fue lo primero que dijo… joder por eso no le quiere hablar.. _

**A ver mi amor tú papi no iba a hacer nada de eso que dijiste solo son imaginaciones tuyas…;** le dije con esperanza de que me creyera.

El tomo su vasito de cocoa, y me miro algo confundido luego respondió.

**Y podhe gitabas que te taba lombiendo?(gritabas que te estaba rompiendo);** me miro con esos ojitos tan lindos

**Aaahh….;** ok ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa y la sangre me subía las mejillas, si me estaba sonrojando, como diantres un niño de 3 años puede recordar lo que dije en un momento asi, si yo misma no recuerdo mucho delo que digo cuando estoy a punto de llegar.

Jijijijjijiji

_Risas.. espera una risa. Zo no se esta riendo , yo no me estoy riendo, _observe el pórtico y quien creen , si el culpable de mi martirio, si tan solo hubiese puesto el jodido seguro en vez de centrarse en su calentura, todo esto se hubiese evitado.

**3RT POV**

**Que haces allí parado observando** ; dijo la peli violeta con cierto enojo en sus ojos, a lo que el peli plata se acerco tanto a ella como al niño en la cama, quien instintivamente se coloco detrás de su madre para esconderse de su padre el "zombi".

**Zo … ; **llamo el peli plateado, sin respuesta; **Zo.. sal de allí atrás** ; se sentó en la cama junto a su mujer y su escondido hijo, besando suavemente la primera mencionada.

**Ewwwwwww;** se escucho al pequeño quien asomo su cabecita **; ¿omo deas que te bese depue de que te tava lompiendo?….(como dejas que te beses después de que te estaba rompiendo?)**

Nuevamente la peli purpura se torno roja.

**Bueno… ahmmm.. que te puedo decir.. peque..** ; mordió su labio inferior y miro a su esposo al lado de ella; **un poco de ayuda aquí..**

**Te ayudara si el saliera detrás de tu falda.. al parecer hoy yo soy el malo **

**Ti podque tu herias a mami snif snif** ; sollozos y quejidos

**No…. Eso es mentira. ; **reclamo el peli plata

**Kakashi no le digas mentiroso al niño** ; mirada asesina; **los niños no mientes**

Suspiro de parte del peli plata

**Zo, estas confundido…. ven aquí **; el niño accedió y se sentó en medio de ambos.

**Tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu mami, y tu mami me quiere mucho, es normal para dos adultos hacer ese tipos de cosas cuando están enamorados que no son aptas para niños pequeños como tu**; el Hatake sonrió lo cual dejo un poco mas calmado al pequeño pero aun así confundido .

**¿Peho por que mani taba gitando y llodando? Eso quede decir que le dolía lo que tu le estabas hacendo;** como niño al fin siempre curioso observando a su madre en busca de respuesta.

**Ah.. bueno mi pequeño, no era asi, tu papi no me hacia nada malo** ; respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

**En efecto, tu mami disfrutaba plenamente de todo lo que yo le estaba haciendo** _a mi era quien le dolía cuando ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda. _

**Kakashi!**

**Que? Es la verdad. **

**Ciertas verdades no se dicen;** murmuro la peli purpura

Después de una no muy larga charla en la que Kakashi invento una que otra historia estúpida para despistar al pequeño , ambos se disponían a salir de la habitación y dejar al pequeño Zo, abrigado ya en su cama

**Otosan …; **llamo el desde su camita escondiendo su rostro.

**Si?;** Respondió el peli plateado con una sonrisa

**Podes ve ti hay un montuo en mi admadio?;** dijo el niño algo asustado a lo que su padre solo accedió con una sonrisa, después de mostrarle que no había nada se acerco y le beso al frente para ser sorprendido cuando el niño se le lanzo al cuello dándolo un fuerte abrazo.

**Te quedo;** dijo el pequeño a lo que Hatake respondió "yo también"

Después de unos minutos al fin se dirigió a su cuarto donde Anko lo esperaba

**Tardaste mucho…** ; dijo ella.

**Monstruo en el armario?...**

**A mi no me mires tu eres quien le pone películas de Zombi y todo eso;** dijo ella

**Quien te dijo eso** ; respondió el

**El niño, sin duda, y los niños no mientes** ; sonrió ella

**Bueno , es lo único interesante que pasan en la televisión cuando estas de misiones, además es la única manera que encuentro de que se vaya a la cama sin ti aquí;** cerro la puerto esta vez poniendo el seguro, luego subió a su cama y se coloco sobre su esposa, depositando un largo y apasionada beso en sus labios.

**En que estábamos**; sonrió el, ella también lo hizo y lo rodeo por el cuello

**Olvide decirte algo …. **

**Y que podría ser eso algo**; decía el entre besos

**Vas a ser padre;** dijo esta

**De que hablas yo soy padre..** ; mas besos de parte de el

**Lo seros de nuevo, Estoy embarazada**

El Hatake la miro con cara de no creer lo que decía, y busco la verdad en los ojos de su esposa, y en definitiva era cierto, sonrió y la beso apasionadamente. "Que sea una niña esta vez" fue lo ultimo que dijo y la peli violeta solo rio antes de empezar su acto mas añorado.

Bueno bueno, este s un corto one shot, de la vida de Kakashi y Anko después de casados, el pequeño Zo no es invento mio , es una creación Original de TwoTails, la creadora de la asombrosa serie Friends de Kakashi y Anko, aunque en ingles no muchos de los habla hispana podemos leerla, es asombrosa, la recomiendo usen GOOGLE translador!

Bueno, con este fit , empecé en ingles, y me gusto tanto como sonó el principio que empecé a hablar spanglish ya que muchas de las palabras no podías compararlas, o hacer que sonara igual, pero al final termine haciéndole en español.

**Un preview en ingles**

**There i was, in front of my 3 years old child without know it, just on top of my wife, having wild passionately sex, eh having a blanket and a teddy bear no bigger then him standing on the door post with his eye in tears.**

Que me dicen te gusto no te gusto dejame saber

Desde aquí xering Snake diciendo YA NE!


End file.
